The present invention relates to a canceling apparatus for a winker lever of an automobile.
Most of related winker lever operation cancellation apparatus of such a kind each include a cancel cam. Such related canceling apparatus for a winker lever have encountered the problem that the position-shift and eccentricity of this cancel cam cause errors in performing a turn canceling operation of a winker lever. This problem is described hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIGS. 7A and 7B are views each illustrating an operation of the related canceling apparatus for a winker lever. These figures are drawn by supposing that the related winker lever cancellation apparatus is seen from above in a state in which an under cover is removed therefrom. FIG. 7A shows a neutral (or turned-off) state of this winker lever, while FIG. 7B shows a turned-on state thereof.
This related canceling apparatus for a winker lever is adapted so that a winker lever operation is performed so as to cause a right winker to blink, and that a winker lever is mechanically returned to a neutral position in response to a predetermined steering operation. This related apparatus is comprises a spindle portion 901, a back plate 902, a cancel pin 903, a spring 904, and a cancel cam 905. Incidentally, reference numeral 900 designates an under cover. Further, an outer casing of this related apparatus is constructed by attaching an upper cover (not shown in these figure) to this under cover 900.
For example, in case of designating aright turn in a neutral state, a lever 906 is turned in a direction of an arrow D shown in FIG. 7A and then the cancel pin 903 projects in the direction of an arrow E shown in FIG. 7B. Incidentally, the right winker blinks according to the turn of the lever 906. In case of designating a left turn, the lever 906 turns in a direction opposite to the aforementioned direction of the turn thereof. Further, the apparatus performs a similar operation. Thus, a left winker blinks.
In a state as illustrated in FIG. 7B, when the cancel cam 905 interlocking with a steering is counterclockwise turned as indicated by an arrow F, an end part 952 of a fan-like portion 951 of the cancel cam 905 abuts against a side wall 931 of the cancel pin 903. Then, when the steering is turned still more, the cancel pin 903 is turned around a rotation center shaft 933 so that an abutting portion thereof which abuts against the back plate 902 is pushed in the direction of an arrow H in this figure. Consequently, the winker lever 906 returns to a neutral state as illustrated in FIG. 7A. Thus, a turn canceling operation of the winker lever is performed.
However, in the case of such a related canceling apparatus for a winker lever, as described above, an error occurs in performing a turn canceling operation of a winker lever. This problem is described hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 8A and 8B.
FIGS. 8A and 8B are views for comparing a normal condition operation of a related canceling apparatus for a winker lever with an abnormal condition operation thereof. Particularly, FIG. 8A illustrates an operation to be performed in the normal condition of the related canceling apparatus f or a winker lever. FIG. 8B illustrates an operation to be performed in the abnormal condition thereof. The problem is described hereinafter by comparing theses figures with each other. Incidentally, in FIGS. 8A and 8B, only necessary ones of constituent elements are selected and described for brevity of description. Further, in FIGS. 8A and 8B, like reference numerals designate like constituent elements shown in FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 8A, the lap amount L1 between the cancel pin 903 and the cancel cam 905 is 3.0 mm when the apparatus is in a turned-on state under a normal condition. In this state, when the cancel cam 905 turns in a clockwise direction in response to a steering operation as indicated by an arrow X, the cancel pin 903 turns around a rotation center shaft 933 in a direction designated by reference character Y. Furthermore, as the steering rotates, the rotation of the cancel pin 903 is finally controlled as indicated by one-dot chain lines. As the cancel pin 903 performs the turn, the abutting portion of the cancel pin 903 is pushed as described above. Consequently, the winker lever 906 connected to the back plate 902 is returned to the neutral state. A rotation angle xcex21 of the canceling pin 903 under this normal condition is 41.2 degrees, as shown in this figure.
However, when the position shift or the eccentricity Z of the cancel cam 905 occurs as illustrated in FIG. 8B, the lap amount between the cancel pin 903 and the cancel cam 905 decreases. For example, when the lap amount L2 decreases to 2.0 mm, the rotation range xcex22 of the cancel pin 903 decreases to 35.8 degrees. Further, when both the outside dimensions of the cancel cam 905 and the length of the cancel pin 903 vary to small values, the lap amount decreases still more and the rotation range of the cancel pin 903 decreases still more. For instance, when the lap amount L3 decreases to 1.0 mm, the rotation range xcex23 of the cancel pin 903 decreases to 29.2 degrees.
As described above, the turning operation of the winker lever connected to the back plate 902 is canceled by a thrust pressure of the back plate 902, which is caused by rotation of the cancel pin 903. Thus, when the rotation range of the cancel pin 903 decreases as described above, an error occurs in performing a turn canceling operation of the winker lever.
Accordingly, in view of the aforementioned present circumstances, an object of the invention is to provide a canceling apparatus for a winker lever, which is enabled to prevent an occurrence of an error in performing a turn canceling operation of a winker lever.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A winker lever canceling apparatus includes:
an outer casing having an upper cover and an under cover;
a winker lever turnably held in the outer casing;
a solenoid for returning the winker lever to a neutral portion, which is excited according to a rotation angle signal outputted from an angle sensor and representing a steering angle of a steering and includes an operating plate;
a moderation pin elastically provided on the winker lever through a moderation spring;
a moderation ridge portion integrally formed in the outer casing and engaged with the moderation pin for holding the winker lever in one of neutral, left and right positions;
a position detection portion formed in the outer casing for detecting the position where the winker lever is held;
a projection portion which interlocks with the operating plate; and
a guide portion engaged with the projection portion and provided so as to interlock with the winker lever to return the winker lever to the neutral position according to movement of the operating plate.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the position of the operated winker lever is held by the moderation pin and the moderation ridge portion. Further, the position detection portion detects which of the positions is a position in which the winker lever is held. Moreover, the projection portion and the guide portion, which respectively interlock with the operating plate of the solenoid and the winker lever, are engaged with each other. Thus, the winker lever is returned to the neutral position as the excited operating plate moves.
(2) The winker lever canceling apparatus according to (1), wherein the position detection portion includes:
a moving contact provided on an electric board accommodated in the outer casing; and
a contact slider which interlocks with the winker lever and slides while being in contact with the moving contact.
According to the second aspect of the invention, the position detection portion comprises the moving contact and the contact slider. Thus, the contact slider interlocks with the winker lever and slides while the slider is in contact with the moving contact. Thus, the position of the winker lever is reliably detected in response to the operation of the winker lever.
(3) The winker lever canceling apparatus according to (1), wherein the guide portion is constituted by an arcuate groove having a predetermined width.
According to the third aspect of the invention, the guide portion is constituted by an arcuate groove having a predetermined width. Thus, the projection portion smoothly and reliably slides on this groove. The projection portion interlocks with the operating plate of the solenoid, while the groove interlocks with the winker lever. Consequently, a turn canceling operation of the winker lever is reliably achieved.
(4) The winker lever canceling apparatus according to (1), wherein
the angle sensor includes a disk having slits and a photointerrupter, and phototransistor, and
the slits and the photointerrupter interrupt light from beyond the dist to turn on or off the phototransistor and the angle sensor detects the rotation angle signal of the steering.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, the angle sensor detects the rotation angle by turning on or off the phototransistor. Thus, the angle sensor of a simple structure reliably detects the rotation angle. That is, basically, the angle sensor is simply constructed only by the photointerrupter 54 and the phototransistor. Moreover, there is no electrical contact between the disk and the photointerrupter. Thus, an electrical contact failure due to electrical contact wear does not occur. Consequently, the rotation angle is reliably detected in a long term.